1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of viticulture, in particular to the design and manufacture of grapevine trellis systems and to methods for grapevine canopy and crop management, and more particularly, to a trellis system having a novel structure for supporting grape vines using a gravity assisted architecture, in addition to a novel structure that allows for the instantaneous establishment of in-season shade canopies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vineyard management for both wine and table grapes has varied over many generations of farmers. With modern viticulture techniques consistency in crop yields and character particularly in wine grapes is being established Such consistency is imperative for creation of high quality wines. European and American viticulturalists have developed several predominant techniques for managing wine producing vines. FIG. 1A shows a prior art trellising approach for grape vines (Vertical Shoot Positioning “VSP”) with support wires 10 extending between posts 12 and with cordons or fruiting canes 14 extending from the vine's trunks 16, supported horizontally by a lower wire 14 approximately 24 inches above ground, Trunks 16 are pruned to maintain this height. If cordons are established they are maintained yearly in this position 14. If fruiting canes are established, they are replaced by new canes yearly in this position 14. A series of upper wires 18 are then used to vertically support the shoots 20 extending from the cordons (or fruiting canes) with leaves forming the canopy 22 of the vine above the cordons as shown in greater detail in FIG. 1B.
This requires that the yearly growth of shoots, grapes and leaves be supported above the cordons or new canes which is a basically unstable position relying solely on the support of the trellis wires both vertically and laterally.
This technique does not provide optimum conditions for machine harvesting, nor does it proved optimum spring frost protection, and requires significant “structure” in the form of support wires and other devices to support the crop above the cordons, along with the requirement of significant labor in order to place the vines each year up into this structure, as well the significant labor that is necessary to prune the vines out of the structure at the end of each season.
It is therefore desirable to provide a novel infrastructure that supports the vines in such a way that it reduces the currently employed support structures as well as the costs required to operate them, while at the same time, maximizing wine quality, frost protection, and the efficiency of machine harvesting.